Just a Little Different
by sandpapertearz92
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts to find they are very different from what they remember. Romance, violence, sex and swearing. Please Rate and Review!


Authors Note: This is my first FanFic from this account. I used to have an account with a few published stories, but I have forgotten what it was, and what email address it was registered to. This story contains Eating Disorders, Homosexuality, Sex, and Coarse Language. If you are offended by any of this content, or are in recovery from an Eating Disorder, I suggest you leave now before you read on. Enjoy, and please Rate and Review!

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, unless they are made up by me. If you've read the books, you'll be able to tell the difference, don't worry.

It was a cool morning. The sky was clear blue, with just a sigh of wind coming from the east. A lone tawny owl was flying over the silent houses of Private Drive, a large envelope clutched tightly in its talons. The owl circled over one house, before coming down to rest on a second story windowsill. The owl tapped at the glass of the window, with no response. Inside, the owl could see a male figure sleeping peacefully with his back to the window. The owl tapped again. Still, the boy did not move. Irritated from a long journey, the owl let out a loud shriek (that one would expect to be saved for Screech Owls) and tapped the window again.

"SHIT!" Harry Potter cried as he sat bolt upright in bed. He looked frantically around his room, before seeing an extremely irritated looking owl at the window. He laughed and rose from his bed, walking over to open the window. The very moment he had removed its burden, the owl took off into the clear blue sky. Excited, Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the two heavy pieces of Parchment from within. The first was a letter welcoming him to his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the second was a list of school supplies.

Harry sat back down on his bed with a sigh. He was not Prefect. Unconsciously, Harry rubbed the scar on his forehead, trying to figure out why he was so let down. _I would be perfect for it! _Harry thought to himself. But he had, for some time, been hogging the spotlight. It was time to let someone else shine. Harry smiled as he thought of Hermione, who had undoubtedly become prefect. He thought of Ron. Ron was defiantly not Prefect. Harry laid back on his bed with a defeated sigh.

His summer had not been what you would call ideal. Harry had spent the time in paranoia, waiting for Lord Voldemort to turn the corner down Private Drive, coming for Harry's blood. But Voldemort had not come. By now, everyone in the wizarding world was now aware of Voldemorts return. Even the Muggles had been warned of a "Serial Killer" who apparently "also deals in organized crime." Harry had almost laughed when he saw it come on television. Serial Killer? You couldn't hide from Voldemort by not going outside alone!

It would be good to finally be back at Hogwarts, where Harry could be with his friends again. Hogwarts was the place Harry felt happiest. And now, all he had to do was sit and wait until the end of summer to catch the Hogwarts Express…

Hermione Granger presumed she was hallucinating when she saw the owl at her window. It took her a few moments to register that yes, she _was _a witch, and yes, she _did _go to a school of magic. She rubbed her pale forehead and managed to stumble towards the window to take the envelope. The floor of her small apartment was littered with empty alcohol bottles, pipes, bongs and half smoked cigarettes.

Hermione grinned from ear to ear. She was going back to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ron how bad she'd been…

Toni pushed Ron gently against the door and kissed him hard. Ron's hands ran over Toni's smooth face as Toni knocked him onto the bed.

Several hours later, lying in bed, Ron looked at the ceiling happily and said "I got my letter from Hogwarts today."

"Really?" asked Toni, brown eyes widening. "I bet you're excited about seeing your friends!" Ron nodded. "So… are you going to tell them?" Ron let out a slow sigh. "Come on baby," Toni urged. "If you can tell me you're a wizard, you can tell your friends you're gay!"

Ron nodded. "I guess so." Then, a cheeky smile creeping up his face, he slid his hand down to brush Toni's thigh before touching his member softly. "Can we do that again?"


End file.
